


The Zipper is Stuck

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zipper is Stuck

Before their children, the holidays were done just with each other. No big to dos nor traveling, just small exchanges of gifts and reminders that they loved one another.

When their daughter came to live with them, they knew that holidays needed to be mythical for her. They bought her beautiful dresses for each holiday. They enjoyed watching her spin gracefully in her Christmas dress watching the dark red fabric swirl around her legs. Both men would sit next to each other holding hands and look on as she practiced her curtsy to her imaginary prince. She was grateful for her first Christmas with her fathers. To them they were even more blessed that with every gift she opened she would shed tears of joy. They hoped with their love for her they would be able to show her that she was worth so much.

The tall one even dressed up. For Christmas he was the infamous Santa. When Easter came it was his turn to dress up as the egg hiding bunny. He looked at the suit. Cracking a smile and shaking his head he started to fluff out the fur. He did not mind this, in fact he loved it. His daughter giggled and played along and so did his husband. The dark hair one would smile and come up with elaborate stories on why Santa was there and he would do the same for the Easter bunny.

After the tall one was satisfied with the state of the fur for the bunny, he began to take off his Sunday best thought about the hours that just passed at their church. Their daughter sat in his lap in church listening to the preacher. She was in awe of the story. She was so in to the story that when they said that Christ had risen she stood on his lap and clapped. Both men smiled at her and joined in her clapping. The congregation looked on the small family and started to clap with them.

The tall one looked once more at himself in the suit. As he made sure the tail lined up and the pastel colored vest was buttoned up correctly, he over heard the dark hair one talking. Standing at the top of the stairs he listened to the story waiting for his cue.

When he heard the word the tall one began hoping down the stairs. When he made it the last step he made a jump to the bottom and brought his arms up in the TA DA fashion.

The giggles of his daughter warmed his heart.

"Oh daddy look it is the bunny." She ran up to the tall one. She grabbed his hands and he spun her around. Her Easter dress flowed around them. His laughter boomed and she giggled even more.

"You sound just like my other daddy, but you can't be the same. Where is my other daddy." She smiled and looked to the dark hair one. He explained how the tall one was helping the bunny by finishing his work. They did not want to be rude to the other children who wanted chocolate.

They spent the rest of the day hunting for eggs and small chocolates. The two men enjoyed every moment. Helping her get to the hard to reach eggs and even helping her eat a few candies. As the night embraced them, they put her to bed.

Both men walked hand and paw to their room. Finally alone the tall one spun his husband around. Not wasting another moment he kissed him. The tall one was blissfully happy with his little family. He never thought through all the trails they had gone through they would be here. Married, a home, a child, this was everything he wanted. Their kiss lingered and they enjoyed the taste each-other.

They separated and the tall one kept his hands on his husbands face.

"Let's adopt more children."

"Yes, oh yes. She would love to have siblings."

They found each others lips again and once again enjoyed the love they shared.

A small coughing fit came from down the hallway. The dark hair one told the tall one he should finally change as he would go check on their daughter.

Once again the tall one was alone in their room. He went to go change when he found out he was in a bit of trouble.

The zipper was stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This could go with The Small Pink Suitcase and In the Forever


End file.
